Of Mistletoe, Candycanes, and Roadrollers
by asianchibi99
Summary: Miku is at it again, she HAD to throw a Christmas Party this year. Not only that, but she chose Rin and Len to experience the brunt of a romantic Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


**I DID NOT FORGET CHRISTMAS! No seriously, I didn't, ask Sayumi-tan, she'll agree with me ^^" It's just that I haven't really been home during the holiday, so yeah… So this is dedicated to Sayumi-chan who has been one of my best friends and supporters on this site, so thank you for that ;) **

**Fluff chapter, RxL, typical of moi, so yeah… MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer- I want it for Christmas, or my birthday is nice too… /gets run over by reindeer 8D**

**Rin POV**

I took off the plastic wrapper, and gripped the curve with my thumb and forefinger. I sucked on the other end, the peppermint taste washing my taste buds.

I love candy canes. Especially when it's so close to the holidays, it always brings up my mood. My lips curled into a smile, but kept the candy cane inside my mouth.

Today was Christmas eve. According to time. That meant that Miku was throwing a Christmas party in the Vocaloid household for everyone! Including the Utauloids, Vipperloids, etc. So, the house was in chaos' Kaito running around with banners and streamers for the doors inside our huge mansion, Meiko was decked with mops, brooms, and wipers, Luka was making desserts, cookies, and preparing drinks, Miku herself was running around on the streets, hunting down people and waving invitations in their faces. Len and I, being the youngest, were ordered to decorate the large Christmas tree in the front.

"R-Rin! Help! I can't reach" Len gasped. I looked up at my mirror image, becoming amused as I watched him go on his toes in an attempt to hang an ornament that was supposed to be a little higher than himself.

"Go! Len! Go!" I cheered, clapping in a rhythm. I was an awesome cheerleader.

"That's not what I meant!" he snapped at me playfully, and stopped stretching, "Stop eating that candy cane and help me set the tree!"

"But Lennnnnn" I whined, "I've been working for so long! My legs hurt a lot!"

"It's been thirty minutes since we started, and you've been on the couch for twenty" Len snorted, then tossed me a red sphere, it landed lightly on my lap. "Eating so much candy before nighttime will make you fat"

"It will not!" I stood up sharply, clutching the ball in my hand. I part of the candy cane, then stormed over to Len, shoving the curve of the candy into his mouth. He let out a muffled cry of surprise, but smiled happily as he realized what I have given him. Sighing, I reached up for the branch that Len was trying for, my arms stretching with the round ornament in my grasp.

I was shorter than Len, so _how _am I supposed to reach?

"Go! Rin! Go!"

"Shut up, Len!" I retorted, making him laugh heartedly. I rolled my eyes, "Get on your knees"

"Hahaha- Wait, what?" His laughing was cut off short, and his voice rose with disbelief.

"On your knees and hands!" I corrected myself, "I'm going on your back"

"Why wo- oooohhh"

I heard him face palm himself, I rolled my eyes again. The idiot. He crawled in front of me, then braced himself and shut his eyes like he was prepared to die.

"Idiot" I hissed outloud, but carefully placed a foot on his middle back. I bent down and brought my hand onto his shoulder, then lifted my other foot onto him, steadying myself.

"Urgh" he grunted, his body bending at my weight, "lay off the peppermint."

I resisted the urge to jump and down, and instead focused on tying the ornament. I found that I was only a few inches short, so I went on my toes. I was uncertain, because Len kept shifting under the soles of my feet, but I managed to latch the scarlet ball on the tree quickly.

"Got it!" I crowed triumphantly. Only to yelp as my stepping stool of a friend began to wobble. "L-Len…!"

I screamed as I began to fell backwards, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the painful meeting with the carpet. Only to have my fall broken, of course it still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as I had expected.

"My face…" a muffled wail came from under me, and a squirming erupted under me. I sat up sharply and turned around.

"Len?" I helped him up, my eyes widening in disbelief. He rubbed his red, slightly scratched face.

"Carpet burn, ouch" he muttered, "Sorry Rin, my fault, it's just my back started to itch and I couldn't keep balanced."

"It's my fault too! I shouldn't have asked to step on you" I fretted, gingerly touching his cheek. He flinched, but allowed me observe his faint scratches.

"What happened!"

We turned around, and looked to our left where a panting Meiko was gripping her knees. She held a mop and a dish towel tied across her forehead. "What's wrong? I heard someone scream"

Notice how she said 'someone' rather than 'Rin'. She can't tell our voices apart… I would laugh at Len's shotaness, but I just caused him to face plant the carpet, so I can't.

"Nothing," Len replied, looking away, "I scared Rin, that's all,"

That's not a complete lie.

I nodded with him, pretending to pout childishly. Meiko let out a breath, looking at us accusingly.

"Then why is Len's face red?"

"He fell on the carpet" I replied quickly, hoping it would stop her questions. She huffed, then turned around, appearing to have bought our cover. Somewhat cover, we weren't lying, technically.

"Alright, but can you two keep it down? I still have half the mansion I have to scrub down…"

"But Meiko, um, the party's only in the main part of the house, right?" Len rubbed his cheek softly, "So, why are you cleaning our rooms?"

"Because I managed to find great black mailing stuff!" she crowed, I sweat dropped. She noticed my reaction and waved her hand loftily. "Relax, Rinny-chan, I couldn't get through all the locks for your stuff, but Len had his wide open"

"Hey!" The said boy looked up sharply, "What did you take?"

"Oh! I gotta go~" Meiko hummed, she turned around and skipped rapidly away.

"Rin can we-…"

"No Len, you know the code, we never run over a woman with the road roller, no matter how dreadful she is."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Meiko's loud, annoyed voice echoed through the house. We both began to laugh weakly, I looked through the boxes on the floor and picked out ornaments for the tree.

"What's this?" Len's surprised voice made me turn around, "The Rin Kagamine is working without permission?"

"Shut up, and be happy" I grumbled, turning back to the boxes. "Just because I made you scrape your face, doesn't mean that you're excused from helping!"

"I figured that much" Len smirked as he bent down next to me, his wildly crazy bangs brushing against my cheek. I blushed and straightened immediately, gripping the small Santa Claus I had in my hand and stiffly tied it to the tree.

His hair was soft. It's funny how much Len resembled an imaginative Prince figure. If that Prince figure knew how to properly destroy with a road roller. But, he did save me from falling, and plenty of other things. Like running around in a mall for a band-aid because I scraped my knee while walking past the water fountain.

Now, if only this Prince wasn't so Banana crazy, stubborn, or dense.

**Miku POV (Fun 8D)**

_**~one hour later~**_

"O MY GOSH! TEEETTTOOOOO"

"Hm- Miku!"

My pig-tail buddy shrieked as I careened into her. She fell into the snow, but I remained standing, waving a poster in her face.

"Look! Look! Look!"

"Hold still! I can't read it!" She whined, and I steadied my arm, but my body couldn't follow and I continued to jump around. Her eyes traveled from word to word. "Miku's Incredibly Awesome Don't Miss It Vocaloid Christmas Party?"

"YEP!" I squealed, my childish instincts picking up. Teto stood up, brushing down her jeans.

"Ok, I guess I'll go, when?"

"Tonight" I smiled, then pulled her along, back to the Vocaloid mansion. "Come on! I need your expertise in designing anyways"

"My expertise?" She echoed, suddenly looking prouder. I giggled.

"Yep! We need help with decorating for tonight, and I don't trust Kaito to put things in the right place"

"Eh! Kaito? Him?" Teto gave a laugh, "Please, let me deal with everything."

"Great!" I chirped, mentally taking another thing down from my checklist. Tonight was going to be perfect, it has to be.

I led Teto down the street and straight to the mansion. Everyone else on the invitation list was dealt with a while ago, and then Teto would finish up with the designing and props and the party would be underway!

I quickly jammed my keys into the door of the mansion, and we bustled through the door, to meet the sweetest sight ever. Teto came in behind me, and I clasped her hand on her mouth and dragged her behind the couch that's back faced the door. I looked over the edge, pleased to see that they didn't notice us yet.

"mmmpphh" Teto protested, I shushed her quietly, and made her look at them. Her eyes began to sparkle, and I trusted her shut up, so I moved my hand. "oh my toast"

"I know what I need to do tonight, time to find the mistletoe" I giggled.

Rin had passed out from exhaustion caused by working for two hours straight. She had fallen asleep on the couch, and Len had sat next to her. Now they were on their sides, asleep. Rin snuggled between the couch and her mirror image, and Len had his arms around her.

"Let's go get the decorations" Teto muttered, "Let's not disturb them"

"Aw" I whined quietly, but followed her out of the living room and into the kitchen where Luka was laying down cookies and cakes. I took the lead again and took Teto to the garage where a large collection of décor flooded the room.

"LET'S GET STARTED!"

_~Time skip~_

"Come on Kaito! Put some back into it! Ra! Ra!"

I smiled at the sight of Teto shouting at the bluenette, Meiko behind them, looking highly amused. Poor Kaito was struggling to place the Holly wreath on the hook that hung from the roof. Since the house was Ginormous, if it's a word, he had to scale the windows and walls without the use of our tiny latter and a wreath in his mouth.

It was near sun-down and that meant the party was only two hours away. Teto had finished most of the designing and the house looked great, so everything was going according to plan. But honestly, I think they're just messing with Kaito now, we never actually put a Holly wreath that high before.

"I can't watch this" I sighed exasperated, and walked back inside.

"ne~ Len, wake up"

I froze, I looked at the couch. Rin was rubbing her eyes blurrily, but with difficulty, seeing that Len had her pressed against his chest. There was no response, and she kept prodding his cheek.

"Leennnnnnn"

"Hm? I'm up, I'm up" Len yawned, instinctively pressing her closer to him. I giggled, quietly, fighting to shush myself. They were so, so, so, SO cute, it was time they got together.

"Len! You're smushing me!" Rin pushed him away lightly, and he let her go. She sat up and stretched her arms. "How long were we asleep?"

"About three hours" I came in, looking like I had just walked in the house. "Good nap, you two?"

They looked at each other, then blushed. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. So they _were _self-conscious of each other, lovely, that proves that everything I think is correct.

"Fine"

"Alright"

After receiving embarrassed mutters from the Kagamines, I whistled, pleased with the results, and skipped upstairs to my room. Now, to fix my hair and outfit. TIME FOR THE BEST CHRISTMAS PARTEH EVER!

**Len POV **

I have no right to be embarrassed, I've cuddled with Rin ever since our creation! Stupid love, stupid feelings, why must you attack me like this?

"Um, Len, want to get ready too? Miku wants us to change into our uniform" Rin nudged my arm, I looked at her and nodded. She grinned and took my hand, making my face warm, leading me up the stairs to our shared room. We walked inside, and began to dig in our different drawers. Rin excused herself to the bathroom to change, leaving me with the room to change.

I slipped into the shorts, and wiggled myself into my usual white sailor shirt. Honestly, it sucks that we can't grow anymore than we are, which sucks. Then again, we'll never get old, but they could've at least _tried _to put some muscle on me.

"Len, are you finished?" Rin's muffled tone echoed through the wood.

"Yeah, I'm messing with my tie" I replied, looking down at the stubborn knot that rested on chest.

The door opened, revealing Rin in tiny shorts and a small sailor shirt. She helped me with my tie, and I slipped my arms and legs into large sleeves.

Then we were finished, and left downstairs. To our surprise, several people arrived already, even the party was supposedly an hour from now.

"Hello, Yuki!" Rin giggled, reaching out her arms for the younger girl, I waved my arm and the little girl jumped into Rin's grasp, giggling.

"Rin-nee" she chirped, her cuteness waves overflowing to the max. I took a step away.

"Kiyoteru, Gakupo, and Gumi, Merry Christmas" I greeted politely, they nodded back, Well, Dell sort of jerked his head in my direction, his eyes never leaving the screen of his laptop (It was a Mac, the irony). No wonder his eyes are so blood shot.

"I'm guessing you all came together?" Rin, still carrying Yuki, looked at the other three, "Where's everyone else?"

"It's hectic over at the other mansion" Kiyoteru sighed, "we left as soon as possible"

That's right, other mansion. Well, there's three mansions, the one I live in is actually the smallest one that held only seven occupants, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Rin and myself. Meaning that this house was a large three-story. However, the other two mansions hold at least ten people each with five floors and an elevator. Still, most of the parties are taken place here because Miku is the only one bold, and strong enough to persuade the others to come.

The only thing is, all the other mansions are… Crazy. Much more chaotic than we ever are, then again, we are pretty bad ourselves…

"Plus, Onii-chan wanted to see Luka~" Gumi snickered, she readjusted her goggles. Gakupo puffed out his chest indignantly.

"Tonight is the night! I know it!" he insisted, there was a loud noise in the kitchen, it was a sound similar to a face-palm. Luka probably heard him, poor her.

The door was knocked on again, and I excused myself to go get it. I looked through the peep-hole, then opened the door.

"Merry Christmas eve.!" Shouted a loud voice, a heavy American accent in the Japanese. The Engloids, Oliver, the newest Vocaloid, included was here.

"Merry Christmas" I let them in, resisting the urge to rub my cheek as Sweet Ann, Lola, and Prima kissed my cheek in a brisk greeting. It was better than Big Al, who gave me a 'man hug', his arms threatening to crush everything in me into dust. He set me down and went to exchange greetings with those in the kitchen. I crumpled by the door.

The Engloids are still very foreign to me…

_~Time skip~_

By the time Miku came downstairs, nearly everyone was here. Momo and Iroha were handing out treats to everyone, Piko had turned up some Christmas-y music, and everyone was talking to each other, catching up.

"Right, and then -hic- Kaito was all, 'If you move you'll get hurt'"

Haku, Lily, and Meiko all burst out in laughter, already half drunk on the couch as everyone did their best to avoid them.

"This is going great~" Miku chirped, cheerily prancing over to me where I was talking with Yuuma. I nodded to her, and her eyes began to glitter in a mischievous way, "Yuuma, why don't you find Mizki and help her with the snacks? I heard she's finishing up with Luka"

"But-"

Miku shot him a demanding look, and he nodded stiffly. Walking and then disappearing into a group of people. I gulped, Miku was planning something, and I had a feeling it wasn't going to be fun.

"So, how's you and Rinny?" she asked casually, her eyes still looking suspicious.

"I don't know, you've been living with us ever since we were born" I snorted, shoving my hands in my pocket.

"I mean emotionally, any… thoughts about that's been different?" Miku asked, suddenly looking anxious. I sweat dropped.

"Meaning…?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" She mumbled, face palming herself. "Do you love her, or not?"

Well, way to be blunt, Miku. My face heated up, and I looked away purposely. My hands came up and began to run through my hair.

"N-no, she's just my friend"

"Len, I'm not as stupid as you think"

I never said you were stupid, Miku. You're brains scare me, I swear their out to eat me.

"How about a getting a Christmas kiss from her?" Miku continued, making me flush deeper.

"I'm going to get something to drink"

I left quickly, heading for the refreshment table to get some water.

**Rin POV**

"You've had that phone for four years, Neru! Get a new one! You've got enough money, now" I looked at the old, dirty yellow cell. It had quite a few scratches and dents.

"Never! This little baby is my life! I'd never replace her" she cooed, cuddling with her phone like it was her lover. It really was something.

"I wonder if she's going to propose to it soon" Chortled Miki, popping a cherry into her mouth. I shrugged.

"Any day now"

Neru rolled her eyes, and walked away, but smiled at us and waved as she left. Even she couldn't deny the Christmas spirit that seemed to drown us.

"Rin!"

Teto emerged from the crowd and hugged me lightly. Then she pulled back, grinning.

"How's Len and you?" she asked, Miki giggled and left instantly. I looked at her, but she was skipping away, whistling.

"Uh… good?" I mumbled, looking back at Teto in confusion. "Why?"

"I mean, how's your relationship"

I stiffened, and backed away slowly. I knew Teto, she was just as bad as Miku when she senses a relationship stirring between two people. I gulped.

"Same as ever, fighting against incest accusations, remaining mirror images, you know, the usual" I forced a laugh, but she kept getting closer with a scary grin on her face.

"Any feelings? Love?"

"Teto! Leave me be!" I wailed, and she latched onto my arm.

She whistled and led me around the house, twirling me around wildly. I cried out in fear. Colors swirled around me, making me dizzy. Then, Teto gave me a push and I teetered in one direction. Something steadied me, I figured it was a wall. I leaned on it heavily, my breathing shallow.

"Good luck!" she cried and ran away, making me wonder what the heck just happened.

"er.. Want some water?"

I jumped as the 'wall' began to talk. I looked up to see blue eyes and a flushed face. I turned pink.

"Y-yea, thanks Len" I mumbled, taking the glass he handed me. I stood on my own feet, trying my best not to lean on him again. "So how's the party?"

"Not that bad, typical of Miku" Len added, a hint of amusement in his voice. I scoffed.

"I know right?" I took a sip of water, feeling the ice cold drink sliver through my body. I shivered for a bit. "I'm going to sit down"

"Alright, I'm going to find Piko" Len coughed awkwardly and we separated ways. I sat on an arm chair, avoiding Meiko and her drinking buddies who were singing american Christmas songs at the top of their lungs.

""

""

"LLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~"

…

Dead silence, everyone stopped their chatter to look at the three of them worriedly. Either that, or I became deaf.

After a few seconds, everyone was talking again, and my hearing came back. Hallelujah!

"Piko! What're y-"

Something heavy landed on my stomach, causing me to drop my cup on the floor. I wheezed, wincing as the air left my body. There was a groan, both from me and the idiot that landed on me.

"What the hell? Len!" I muttered, and pushed him up, he leaned on my armrest.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I, Hatsune Miku, present you with…" We all turned to the bottom of the stairs where she turned to us dramatically. Her finger pointing directly at Len and I. Uh-oh. "The Magic of Mistletoe!"

Everyone gasped, and began talking amongst themselves. Looking at something above us. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth.

"I swear, if what I think is above us is above us, I will tear Miku's hair right off her head with my own hands" I hissed. Len was shrinking under the gaze of the large number of people staring at us. Slowly, I looked up slowly, paling as I saw the horrid plant on the ceiling.

"Watcha waiten for, lil' sis" Lily hiccupped, her hand clasping a cup of brownish liquid loosely. "picker up -hic- sweethart~"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Miku began to chant, I felt a strong urge to throw my shoe at her. Much to my displeasure, everyone joined in.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"No way!" Len protested, his face burning up, as did mine.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Shut up!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"You know what!" Len shouted, his face had a mixture of strange emotions. Anger, embarrassment, and something else…. Anxiety? He yanked me out of my seat, I yelped in surprise.

"Wha-"

His mouth crashed into mine, killing all intelligent thoughts in my poor brain. Fwua~

**Len POV**

I kissed Rin. Like I had a choice, everyone else was getting on my nerves. Her scream died in her throat as my lips moved with her. Ahem.

Everyone whooped and wolf-whistled, cheering wildly, but at the moment, I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat and the blood rushing through my veins. Nervousness pulsed through me, what if Rin pushed me away, what if she rejected me? What if she hates me after this?

I brace myself, and start to pull away, but then her lips move with mine. Her head tilts upward to get closer.

I heard even more whistling and hoarse shouting, then she pulled away, her face matching Meiko's top.

"RIN! LEN! RIN! LEN! RIN! LEN!"

"Len…" Rin whispered, I looked at her. Her eyes were on the ground, her hand on her lips. "I-I-I"

Complete silence filled through the house again, save for the occasional hiccup from Haku. Rin noticed this and her eye twitched at the attention that we were getting. I saw her mouth something, and my heart skipped a beat.

'I love you'

I smiled, and she looked up, smiling too. Then, her expression darkened, her gaze traveled over my shoulder. I turned, to find Miku redhanded with a camera.

"Len…" Rin whispered dramatically, I turned to her, and she grasped my hand with both of hers. When she looked up her eyes sparkled. "Get the road roller and destroy the witnesses"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted, enjoying the terrified screeching of everyone that had commenced so suddenly. While everyone was distracted, I pecked her cheek, "oh and Rin? Love you too"

We connected arms and ran to the garage, our ears filled with the roar of our beloved yellow child and the pounding of footsteps that issued as the our co-workers ran from our wrath.

And so, from Rin and me, and of course from our _dear _friends Miku and Teto-

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, I STILL HAVEN'T EATEN ALL THE FRENCH PASTRIES! NOOOOO!"

"MY HAIIIRRR!"

Erm….

"Merry Christmas!"

**Crappy ending (again) but pretty much had what I wanted. A Christmas Party, Mistletoe action, crazy Teto, and a Merry Christmas in the end xD **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! Merry Christmas to Sayumi-tan especially for helping me in so many ways ****J **

**OMGOMG! I MADE IT IN TIME! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi **


End file.
